


I Dreamt We Were Boyfriends

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookshop Owner Killian, Comment Fic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hipster Baelfire, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Semi OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fill for the prompt:</b><br/>Cute, irresistible, yet awkward Hipster!Bae (w/glasses) frequents this second-hand bookshop owned by Killian Jones.<br/>I just want a happy, rom-comish AU and possibly some library sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt We Were Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> ([original fill link](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=7334#t7334) \+ [prompt link](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=3750#t3750))
> 
> A/N: A long-ass backstory to [Bookworm Boyfriends](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hf_meme/works/936037).  
>  **  
> [Now translated into Spanish! Click here to read in Español](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1386046)  
> **

Killian Jones, Storybrooke's suave, playboy bachelor who owned an artsy vintage bookshop, was not good with teens.

This fact caused no huge disadvantage to his lifestyle so far. He was single, loved to mingle and would much rather play with girls than tykes. It was merely an observation he'd noted some time ago while dating a single mother who had a teenage kid. (It was an experience that taught him to steer clear of single mothers. Just remembering it made him groan.)

Fate has thrown him an unexpected predicament though, as Killian found this lack of talent with youngsters quite incapacitating in the presence of Baelfire Gold. 

Never has he seen a boy so smart and adorable before. Usually teenagers with big glasses, messy hair and a cup of Starbucks would drop by his shop ever so often, but no one managed to rock the cute nerd fashion as much as this kid. 

Killian felt like he was in high school and Baelfire was like this genius badass who had "COOL" written on his forehead; the kind of kid who you just  _had_  to be best friends with. It was silly and strange and something Killian had never felt for anyone younger before, so whenever the boy would swing by Buccaneer Books (10 AM on weekends with a cup of green tea soy latte and his rucksack) all the shop owner could manage was a "Hey," of faux confidence.

Baelfire would grin and wave and then Killian would squirm in an attempt to hide his glee. Then the day would go on without much incident.

He's talked to the boy in the past, of course he has. (He wasn't that much of a sissy.) When his shop first opened a month ago, Baelfire was one of his first customers. He was going around asking people's opinions about the shop (did they like the ambiance? the selections? the expensive carpets that cushioned your bum so well while you were reading your favorite classic?) and Baelfire was one of the people who had so much to say and suggest. The kid talked like an adult and had excellent taste in books. Killian was awed by the passion the boy had for books, geography, philosophy and the arts. 

Since that day, Killian had sort of realized that he had little to no friends whom he could carry out actual, intellectual conversations with. He had girls who were willing to sleep with him in a heartbeat and buddies who would laugh at his dirty jokes at the pub, but he didn't have someone he could discuss literature with for hours over tea.

He never thought he'd yearn for the friendship of a boy ten years or so his junior.

* * *

 

It was on the one month anniversary of his shop that Killian swore he'd put a bit more effort in trying to befriend the Gold kid.  
  
Armed with some new arrival second-hand, rare edition books, the determined 32-year old walked into the science fiction section where Baelfire was sitting cross-legged on the floor, hunched over a volume.  
  
"Baelfire, there you are." he opened, wincing inwardly at how fake that sounded. He already knew Bae would be here because he had easily developed some freaky Bae-sensing abilities; able to accurately guess which part of the shop the boy was hanging out in.  
  
"Oh, hey Mr. Jones." the boy looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"I wanted to show you some new shipments we got yesterday. I thought you might like them."  
  
Bae watched as the older man sat down next to him, then scooted close and examined the books as they were handed to him.   
  
The talk about rare edition gothic story anthologies segued to sci-fi must-reads, then conspiracy thriller mystery books and then somehow to grim, dystopian-themed comic books.  
  
From time to time during the conversation, Killian would notice weird stuff like Baelfire's graceful fingers as he pushed those black-rimmed glasses up his nose, how good the boy's hair smelled (it reminded him of that honey cream shampoo an old girlfriend used to have), and how nice his voice sounded. When he started wondering if the boy used lip balm because those lips were too red for an average boy, he finally reprimanded his inner voice for being inappropriate.  
  
They parted that afternoon with promises to share art film recommendations the next weekend and Killian felt proud that he could still bond with a teen like the child-at-heart that he was. Maybe he wasn't so lacking in conversational talent after all.  
  
Killian learned to look forward to his weekend geek-outs with the Gold kid.  
  
When he was as young as Baelfire, he remembered liking similar things, only he wasn't as bright and cheerful... and innocent. He was a rebel kid and he grew into a more bad boy type who slept around and had to keep his geeky side in check. In fact, owning a book shop was a goal he'd had from his teen years that he finally managed to fulfill. It was independent and something his usual crowd of friends didn't expect, but it was closer to his true self.  
  
The weekend chats in the shop went on for another month and one time, without giving much thought to how it would be received, he invited Baelfire out to the movies.  
  
"The cinema's having this horror film classic special. I don't know why but it immediately brought you to mind." he shared as Bae helped him shelf some misplaced books.  
  
"Yeah I saw the poster for it! It looked pretty cool." Bae grinned up at him, eyes shining through those glasses.  
  
Killian's heart did flips whenever he saw that smile.   
  
"You... wanna go see it? My treat." he blurted.   
  
Baelfire huffed a disbelieving laugh and rewarded him with an even brighter smile.   
  
"Really? I'd love to! I can pay though--"  
  
"Nonsense. It was my idea."  
  
Killian then just stood there for the next minute or so, exchanging smiles with the boy. 

* * *

 

The movie day arrived and he was waiting for Bae at the cinema lobby (he'd already bought their tickets) when he realized that it may look a bit weird for a grown man like him to be hanging out with a teenage boy he wasn't related to. The occasional couple also passed him by and it made him pray that Bae didn't think he was asking the boy out on some sort of date because the last thing he wanted was to look like a creeper.  
  
He was so used to them hanging out in the shop that he didn't consider how they would look together in other, more populated locations.  
  
"You're early!" Bae called out to him in the middle of his quiet panic attack.   
  
As the boy jogged closer, he was momentarily distracted because the top button of Baelfire's shirt was undone and he got an eyeful of smooth skin.   
  
"I had to get our tickets." Killian coughed, quickly lifting his eyes up from Bae's collarbone to proper eye level. He whipped out the stubs and handed it over to the boy who took them excitedly.  
  
"Our seats are right in the middle. Sweet!" Bae observed as he looked them over. "C'mon, I want to see the trailers."  
  
Killian then allowed himself to get dragged by the end of his sleeves, their hands touching but not quite. As he trailed along, he also noticed how Bae's jeans were tighter than usual and the boy was blessed with a nicely shaped bum.  
  
Blushing as his thoughts swerved from  _completely respectable uncle_  to  _dangerously perverted old guy_  (he wasn't that old! his mind protested) Killian struggled to keep up and begged his brain to hold the skeevy commentary. This was Baelfire, for crying out loud. Not some girl he picked up at a bar. He was aiming for older brother or cool uncle figure with this kid.  
  
The movie not-date was enjoyable. He laughed when Bae jumped at the cheap scares and flinched at gross parts. After the film, they both felt like getting pizza so they discussed the importance of timing, soundtrack and subtlety in effective horror over food  
.  
When it was getting late, he drove the boy home and they said their goodbyes.   
  
He was lying on his bed at his flat later that night, mind pleasantly buzzed from a fun day, when his phone beeped with a text message.  
  
 _Thanks for the treat! I really appreciate it. See you at the shop on the weekend. :)  
-Baelfire_  
  
Killian sent a quick  _My pleasure. See ya._ and then sighed happily.  
  
He drifted off to sleep with the curious thought that it was his first time feeling so good from hanging out with a friend. Really just hanging out and not drinking, not going to clubs or having sex. It was simply a movie and great company.

* * *

Everything went swimmingly for the next month and a half. He barely noticed that he was spending less time picking up girls or drinking and more time tending to the shop and Baelfire.  
  
He learned things like Bae's father being out of town frequently and the kid being left alone to his own devices most times. He also found out that practically everyone in town loved the kid. People had only good things to say about him and he had no enemies.  
  
Sometimes Killian looked at the boy and swore he was a Disney princess; sunshine and everything nice contained in human form. All he needed to see now for proof was Baelfire talking to birds and baking pie.  
  
So it was with a good deal of worry when Bae swung by the shop one Friday afternoon and just nodded at Killian curtly before retreating to the back. Usually it was a melodious  _Hi Killian!_ with a matching wide smile and a roundup of the week's events.   
  
Killian shrugged it off as the boy being tired or something. Maybe he should go over to the back later and cheer him up with a funny anecdote about annoying customers or whatever.  
  
An hour or so later he was intent on doing just that when he spotted Baelfire seated on a reading couch, looking a bit down indeed.  
  
"Bae," Killian walked over. "You look like someone kicked your puppy."  
  
"Oh?" The kid sat up straighter at the sight of him; smile absent as his eyes flicked nervously over Killian.  
  
He was supposed to make Bae laugh, but maybe the kid needed an ear instead.   
  
"Is something the matter?" he asked as he sat down next to him.  
  
The boy just bit his lip and shook his head. "It's nothing."   
  
It was then that Killian learned that Bae was bad at lying. Or hiding his emotions.   
He tried to engage Bae in conversation, but the boy only loosened up mildly. They parted later with stiff goodbyes and Killian was left thinking that a sad Bae was something he never wanted to see again.  
  
The next weekend, Bae didn't come over to the shop and Killian tried not to sulk over that too much. He was starting to get too attached to the kid. He actually spent an hour that Sunday, walking around his room, contemplating whether to give the boy a call to ask him out for ice cream as an excuse to offer his (imagined) expertise in being a good listener. Bae obviously had something he was trying to keep inside that was causing him distress. Killian just wanted to be that person whom the boy could talk to and tell both good and bad things to.  
  
He wanted to be there for Baelfire; the sweet boy who brought joy to people's lives even if his own family was lacking in affection.   
  
But then he remembered he was a relatively new acquaintance of Baelfire's. Did he have the right to Bae's secrets and sorrows? The kid probably had a dozen friends whom he could spill his guts to and who could comfort him better. He was just some wealthy playboy whom Bae had the mercy of showing kindness and friendship to. What if he realized that Killian was checking out his butt sometimes and got scared that he was a perv?  
  
Gods, he was being so paranoid and melodramatic.   
  
Killian ended up not calling and straining his neck whenever the shop door's bell tinkled, trying to see if the next customer was the brown-haired, glasses-wearing boy he wanted to see.

The next weekend was even worse in a sense.   
  
Baelfire did drop by but made a point to wear earphones while he read and so Killian couldn't get a word in. He didn't dare breach that universal sign of  _do-not-bother-me_. He might be old-fashioned but he at least learned to read and respect basic teenager signals.  
  
Bae was right there, but he couldn't speak to him. All he got was a quick  _Hi_  and  _Bye_  for that Saturday before the kid was gone again.  
  
So it was fair to say he was justified in going to the pub that night. He needed a drink and a reminder that Baelfire was not his life. Fooling around with the guys and flirting with babes was what he was accustomed to. Not worrying over cute kids with teen angst. He got drunk and made the most of the adult night life. Well-- almost. He stopped short of taking home a girl. He was too drunk for proper sex, apparently. And somehow his libido had gone dormant on him. It must have been the daddy vibes he'd been immersing himself in recently.   
  
Naturally, he struggled through a hangover the next morning. After hunting for aspirin and assembling a poorly cooked breakfast, he called in sick at the shop and left the job of running the place to his employees; a thing he rarely did.   
  
Something in his phone's inbox last night made his heart jump though. He didn't remember but he seemed to have texted Baelfire last night and the boy replied. Fearing the worst, (he really needed to stop drunk texting) he read the exchange.  
  
 **Killian:**   _wHat did i do wrong? :(_  
 **Killian:**   _ur mad at me aren't you bae? Sorry_  
 **Killian:**   _i can change bae, just tellme what i did wronng_  
  
Killian groaned at how stupid that made him look. His cool image was ruined forever. He dreaded to read what Bae would say to that.   
  
 **Baelfire:**   _Not mad at you. You didn't do anything._  
 **Baelfire:**   _Meet you at the shop. 10am._  
  
The wall clock said 9:45 and Killian cursed when he stood up so fast his vision whirled. He took a quick shower and shoved a mouthful of toast, egg and tea in his mouth (it tasted gross) before getting dressed and trying to look decent.  
  
It was 15 past 10 when he arrived at Buccaneer's and he hoped and prayed Bae didn't leave yet.  
  
After getting surprised greetings from his clerk ( _I thought you called in sick today, boss?_  said Smee) Killian went through the different sections of the shop looking for the boy.

He found Bae standing in front of the old records shelf, flipping through some titles  
.  
"Ah, good! You're still here." Killian breathed in relief, "I may have read your message late."  
  
Baelfire turned to him and he saw those hazel eyes run over him. It made him feel self-conscious. The boy looked at him funny then let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You look-- hungover." Bae smirked.  
  
"That's because I am." Killian fidgeted. He didn't know why he felt ashamed. Drinking had always been his thing. At least before he got close to Bae.  
  
"So last night when you messaged... you were drunk." Bae asked.  
  
Killian nodded. The boy seemed to hesitate after that.  
  
"I meant what I sent though." the older man added. "And I really was worried that you were upset with me."  
  
That gained him a considering look. A few seconds later, Bae walked over to the corner of the area and sat down on the carpet. Killian followed suit.  
  
"Did I really do something to upset you?" Killian prodded. He thought about it over and over the past week and he couldn't figure out what it was he might have done.   
  
"You're going to think I'm ridiculous." Bae smiled without humor.  
  
The shop owner doubted this boy could ever do something ridiculous in his eyes. He's basically put Bae on a pedestal from the moment he first talked to him.  
  
"I've been avoiding you because... I had a dream about you." Bae looked up at him, cautious.  
  
Killian swallowed. He wasn't expecting that. It must have been a horrible dream where Killian was an axe-wielding murderer who tried to chop Baelfire's arms off or something, if it made the boy uncomfortable being around him.   
  
"What happened in the dream?" Killian dared ask.   
  
He was preparing himself to reason that axe murderer might be astral representation of alcoholic man slut (which he used to be but he swears he could change if Bae didn't want to have a man slut for a friend) when Bae spoke up again.  
  
"I dreamt you were a pirate. I was your first mate..."   
  
 _Well that didn't seem so bad,_  Killian thought.  
  
"...and we were doing--  _you know what_ \-- on the deck of our ship." Bae finished, blushing.  
  
That didn't make much sense to the older man. He waited for elaboration but Bae just fiddled with his shirt buttons and avoided his eyes.  
  
"I don't get it. What were we doing?" Killian finally asked.  
  
With a sigh, Baelfire glanced up at him, cheeks red.   
  
"Making out."  
  
It took Killian a good couple of seconds to process that, yes, the boy did say making out.   
  
"Oh."   
  
An image of him kissing Bae flashed in his head and it made him avert his gaze.   
  
To be fair, he’s imagined doing far worse to the boy (and he was wide awake too) but hearing it come from Bae was different.  
  
"Sorry, this is really awkward." Bae forced a laugh. "It's nothing, dreams are stupid I know. It's just-- now you know why I couldn't face you for awhile. My subconscious is screwed up, I didn't mean to offend you. Can we just forget--"  
  
"Bae!" Killian interrupted the boy's nervous rambling.   
  
Those worried gold eyes still refused to meet him and Bae was chewing on his lower lip.   
  
"You dreaming about us making out is the least offensive thing you could ever say to me." the older man said.   
  
Belatedly he realized that came out wrong.   
  
"I mean if anything, I'm flattered you dream of me that way."   
  
Okay that wasn't any better.  
  
Killian shut his eyes in embarrassment. Was this a competition on who could make a bigger fool out of themselves? Because Killian was pretty sure he was going to win.  
  
"You... really think so?" Bae asked. (And was that a hint of hope in his voice?)  
  
When he opened his eyes, Baelfire was looking up at him with big, round eyes, the pink tint in the boy's cheeks still visible and his lips swollen from being chewed on. It made Killian wonder if kissing was what Baelfire's subconscious wanted them to do because he was very much on-board that brilliant idea.  
  
It also occurred to him that Bae was uncomfortable because he remembered the dream whenever he was with Killian. Did that mean he thought of kissing the older man whenever he saw him? 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Killian suddenly wanted to know.  
  
Baelfire's eyes widened, he blinked and didn't reply. Killian supposed that was answer enough.   
  
"I could show--" Killian started then stopped himself. That was a different level of dangerous. He didn't want to take liberties with suggesting something so--  
  
"Yes please."   
  
The shop owner did a double take. His heart raced and his mind went blank for a second.   
  
This was all getting out of hand. Baelfire was what-- 15? 16? And he just suggested that they basically re-enact his dream. Oh God, he was fucked. It didn't help at all that Bae had shut his pretty eyes and was leaning over slightly, body language screaming  _I'm waiting for you to kiss me you ass_.  
  
Killian began to sweat a little. He knew he was the more mature party here and responsibility of any wrong committed would be his fault.   
He was only human however and faced with a temptation so great, he became weak. Leaning in, he used both hands to slip those big glasses off Bae's face. Then he carefully set it on his lap and went on to cup one side of the boy's face in his hand, tilting his head to land a firm kiss on those plump lips.  
  
As he exerted a bit of pressure, the boy made a noise in his throat which made Killian's excitable friend down there twitch. It was all very disastrous and he could feel time slow down as soft but slightly-chapped lips pressed against his own. Then he remembered they were in his shop (not exactly the most private place in the world) and Killian pulled away.  
  
He moved back to see Baelfire's lashes flutter as his eyes opened slowly and those pretty hazels came back into view. The boy gave him an intense look (maybe because he wasn't wearing his specs) and when a pink tongue peeked out and swept over those lips he'd just kissed, Killian released a long breath through his nose.   
  
"Bae, I don't think I should have done that. I'm old enough to be your father." he said in panic.  
  
"I don't see you as a father." Bae countered, softly but determined. He ignored the age issue  
.  
Killian didn't know why that both dismayed and relieved him. All this time he thought he'd been exuding an innocent, paternal aura. He should have known better than to think he could fool Bae.  
  
"Why, do you see me as a son?"  
  
If Killian were completely honest, he'd wanted to see Bae as his son very badly but he hasn’t actually been succeeding. He'd like to think that if he ever had a son, he wouldn't include  _checking him out_  in the list of fatherly inclinations.   
  
"I wouldn't have stolen your first kiss if I saw you as my son, Bae." Killian sighed, a bit exasperated from all the unexpected events of this morning, "I'd have to be really kinky to do that."  
  
Not that he wasn't kinky but yeah-- he hoped Bae got the picture.  
  
"I thought so." Baelfire replied. That intense look still on his face. "And it's not stealing if I wanted it."   
  
"You are a very daring young man." was all Killian could say at this point. He ran a hand over his face and whispered to himself, "It's probably why I like you."

* * *

 

They ended up getting breakfast at the nearest cafe because the moment was ruined by Baelfire’s growling stomach. Poor kid hadn’t had breakfast yet.  
  
He didn't know if it was his imagination, but Bae glanced at his lips often as they ate. To be fair, he'd been pretty fixated with the way maple syrup coated Baelfire's lips too. It made him want to offer Bae more kissing demonstrations.   
  
They basically both admitted they liked each other in a way that involved making out so he thinks every encounter with the boy would involve tension now. Unless of course he would throw his morals out the window (not that he had much to begin with) and acted on said tension, therefore dispersing it.  
  
"We should start going out." Bae said in the middle of the silence between them.  
  
Killian choked on his sandwich and Bae pushed a glass of water towards him. He didn’t look like he was joking.  
  
"I mean we're practically going out already. We're just going to make it official." he continued.  
  
If Killian didn't feel like a blushing teenage girl before, he definitely did now.  
  
"Bae--" he began. But the kid stood up abruptly and didn’t let him protest.  
  
"Think about it. I'll see you again next weekend." he said like what they were just having was a business meeting, before leaving a gaping Killian in the cafe.  
  
Once back at his flat, Killian paced and stressed over the morning. He was shocked into sobriety and he was debating whether just sending Baelfire a simple NO over text message right now would help stop the otherwise burning desire to say YES.  
  
 _Next weekend_ , the kid says! He's given him an ultimatum. That was definitely a mark of a kid who has been reading too much books. His active subconscious, his courage, his confidence and his flirting with danger-- they were all signs of someone who's read too much adventure and fiction and out-of-touch-with-reality romances.   
  
The worst part is, it was something that Killian could identify with and it turned him on. It was unbelievable how blinded he is by this boy’s charms.

* * *

The week passed in a blur. Hours spent not handling business transactions were spent gearing up for his weekend speech that went something like:  
  
 _I'm sorry Bae, but we can't be a thing. It's not right for me to condone this passing fantasy of yours. I think we should stop seeing each other for awhile to clear our heads._  
  
Every time he said it, it made him flinch but Killian knew it was the right thing to do. He was being a responsible adult here, for heaven's sake, why did he feel so bad?  
  
He's rehearsed the whole speech in his head so many times that when Saturday arrived, he was ready to recite it adamantly and with authority like a proper righteous adult. He didn't think he would ever be prepared to lose one of the best friendships he has ever had and the bright smile that lightened up his days, but he can be selfless when the situation required. Or he could try.  
  
So when Bae didn't show up the whole day, he was kind of put out. Maybe the boy was coming tomorrow then.  
  
It was already Saturday evening and Killian was closing up the front entrance when he heard the back door open. He went to see who it was when he saw Bae walk in, glasses missing and hair unruly.   
  
"Bae!" Killian rushed over to him.  
  
He was wearing a low-collar tie-dyed shirt and those tight jeans again. His chest was heaving a bit, like he ran here. His pink cheeks contributed to this theory.  
  
"Sorry, I got caught up in something." he breathed.   
  
Killian took a good look at him and imagined how, if he turned the boy down, he would not get to gaze into that face as often anymore. As it is, he already got sulky that he only saw the boy on weekends. He’d need therapy, anti-depressants and lots of sex in place of Bae's mere company and it still might not be enough.  
  
Baelfire just looked up at him expectantly, heavy breathing slowly easing.  
  
One glance at those parted lips was all it took for Killian's melting resolve to completely dissipate. He slipped his hand around the boy's jaw and locked their mouths together, tasting the heat of Baelfire's breath and those intoxicatingly soft lips.  
He could feel Bae's hands slide around his shoulders encouragingly, pulling him closer.  
  
This was not according to the plan.  
  
By the time he had pulled Baelfire into his back office and pushed him against the door however, Killian's brain was unable to even spell the word “ _plan_ ”. He had never been so exhilarated just by kissing someone. Their first kiss was chaste and sweet but Baelfire's open mouthed kisses were eager and the boy's hands alternated between roaming over his chest and his back.  
  
Responsible adult his ass.  
  
When they pulled apart, they were both panting. Killian marveled at the boy's shiny, spit-slick lips and his adorably flushed face.   
  
"So..." Bae said with a smirk when he regained his breathing, "I'm guessing the warm greeting and the hard line I feel in your pants means we're officially secret boyfriends now."   
  
Killian groaned. He inwardly thanked his dick for making everything even worse than it already is.  
  
"You're my ticket to hell, Baelfire Gold." Killian finally said, defeated.   
  
The boy just laughed, biting his lip and eyes roaming over Killian's face. "I'll make sure you enjoy the trip."

( **fin** )

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Hookfire Comment Meme](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html) on [ouat_hookfire](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Fill posted anonymously but if author de-anons, this post may either be linked to author's copy or deleted.


End file.
